There is an emerging need in computerized systems to provide for customized user interface experiences for web-based software applications, such that specific application features and functions (e.g., displays, buttons, menu items, etc.) can be tailored to a specific user and/or a specific application workflow. However, it can be very difficult to determine in advance of release of a specific application feature whether the feature will result in any undesirable or harmful impacts on technical resources of the computing environment. When a web-based software application feature is released into a production computing environment for use by a large number of users, unforeseen challenges can arise with respect to, e.g., resource usage and transaction volume that is associated with execution or use of the application feature. For example, continued or repeated use of an application feature can place unnecessary or dangerous strain on CPU resources required to execute the feature—which could cause application delays or crashes. In another example, the aggregate use of an application feature that stores or retrieves data from a database, across hundreds or thousands of users accessing the application, can overwhelm the computing environment with a high transaction volume—which may result in slower-than-expected performance or even loss of data. In addition, it is possible that an application feature may not be well-received by a certain population of application users—such that continued availability of the application feature can result in lower usage of the application and increased dissatisfaction with the overall application.